Merger
by Chaotica
Summary: What effects did Megabyte leave behind?
1. part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters I am not accepting money for this story. They are owned my MainFrame Productions and currently Cartoon Network. And even if they do sue me they will not get much out of it.  
Summary: (note: Daemon does not exist, so there.) When the second Enzo came out of the Principal Office he created confusion. But what he was about to create was pure havoc. The restart causes side effects left over from Megabytes reign. A second Game Sprite comes to Mainframe and appearance of a new race ensures a very use full plot device.  
Written by  
Ebony Icon  
  
Merger  
  
Principal Office: Just After The Restart.  
  
Enzo was just there, he knew where he was just not why he was there. And the whole thing was starting to scare him.   
Then he felt it, a steely viciousness that filled his thoughts. His format felt different, changed, and he knew why. He was a Virus.  
He started to panic this couldn't be happening the last thing he remembered was being scanned for a backup program.   
Then it hit him he was the backup. This made him start to panic more. Then he started to relax. His new Viral instincts blended in with his Sprite instincts. His breathing slowed and his mind cleared.  
Out, he had to get out. He bolted out the door of the main hall finding the next hall, it's door to the outside wide open. He also saw Bob, the Guardian. He cursed inwardly before the first priority of a Virus blinked into his mind.   
'Preserve self', he immediately knew what to do. He yelled Bob's name and bolted down the hall and then bowled him over and spoke at incredible speeds. Then in the middle of everything he realized they were all staring. This was going to be interesting.   
***  
Mouse glanced down at the various windows that made up her hacking equipment. The readings were strange. Energy spikes littered the screens Bob was even having trouble figuring it out. He kept picking up viral energy signatures that were not Hexadecimal's. They were from a different category of virus, a new one perhaps.   
"Ah just don't understand it." Mouse said sifting through the energy spikes. "Shouldn't we be able to pinpoint the virus from here?" Bob bit his lip as he concentrated on using his Glitch half. But it didn't help whatever was causing the interference was almost impossible to track.   
"Yes we should but," He trailed off inhaling in concentration. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "But this is something new, we'll have to do a manual search."   
They searched for seconds for the source of the disturbance until it just disappeared from the screens. The only trace of a virus was Hexadecimal the other signature had just vanished.  
***  
Dot was asleep in her room she was ecstatic that Enzo was back, in two forms none-the-less. The brother she had lost to a game returned and her little hyperactive brother sleeping safely in his room. She used to cry so much for Enzo, and Bob as well. She was just glad to have them all back.  
But out in the hall Enzo was not safely asleep in his bed. He was instead standing outside of his sisters' still open bedroom door. It had taken him awhile to hide his viral signature under his Sprite signature, but he had done it.   
He walked silently into her room standing by her bed. He gazed with interest at her. He wouldn't kill her or infect her for that matter. He remembered her as a protector and mother since his was gone. Matrix too was safe, the larger version of him could teach him many things. But if things got out of had with him Enzo could always use AndrAia to gain cooperation. But only as a last resort.  
But the Surfer and Mouse could be problems, he couldn't just dispense with them, they were tied into Dot and Matrix too tightly. He would just have to be careful.   
Then there was Bob. The Guardian would probably overlook any thing that was wrong. For a while at least, but as a Guardian he was a danger. There could be no dangers to Enzo's survival, ever. He would have to do something about that, but what?  
He turned and quietly went back to his room. Frisket was already asleep on the bed, the large dog hadn't noticed what Enzo had become. Mainly because the boy used his Sprite codes to mask his viral ones, but that didn't matter. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, a cold smile on his face.  
***  
One Hour Later  
  
"WeeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaa!" Enzo whooped spinning on his zip-board. He had had seven energy shakes that morning and jittery energy filled him. At twelve hours old he was still a terror, he used his viral reflexes to stay on the zip-board. He looked down to see Frisket keeping easy pace far beneath him. He zipped down to the large dog and banked a hard left.  
Enzo suddenly found himself in a vacant, dead-end ally. He didn't really care, instead he looked around in fascination not really noticing the building wind. He glanced around blinking rapidly as a windblown can smacked him on the head.  
Still on an energy high he glared at the can before jumping off his zip-board to crunch it. Frisket whined as more of the scattered trash blew up into the air.   
Then he did notice the growing winds and the new electric charge. The wind took on a dangerous velocity and Frisket got between Enzo and the direction the wind was coming from.   
Enzo's father had long ago had theories on Game born tears. That the energy build up still inside the game could tunnel out of it's game and even the system creating primitive portal to a place with its energy equivalent. In which case a GameSprite or even a User could come out. (Hey I'm a Fan Fic writer, I can do what I want)  
A blast of energy flowed in from nowhere and swirled into a funnel. Enzo shielded his eyes but could make out a small figure inside the swirling energy mass. Then a small girl dropped to the ground. The tear lost stability as the game it had originated from rose, leaving the GameSprite stranded.  
That's when Bob showed up, the energy signatures had alerted him. He found Enzo crouched down by a strange female Sprite. She had yellow skin with bright blue hair and was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of black shorts. When Bob got there Frisket got in the way with a loud growl.  
"Whoa, easy boy." Bob said slipping past the large dog. He knelt down on the opposite side of the girl from Enzo. Her face was much like AndrAia's when she was little; impish features and pointed ears. Small yellow feathers had been braided into the hair on either side of her face. A red upside-down triangle served as a shoulder patch on her worn garment. A thin golden chain linked the braided feathers and a small golden charm in the simple shape of a bird hung there.  
"Enzo, where did she come from?" Bob asked, Enzo looked up blankly and then pointed upwards. 'Must be shock.' Bob thought. It took him a while to get the girl to the P.O. for a check up.  
***  
No one could believe it, another GameSprite outside of her game. More specifically called an Elfling. With incredible eyesight and hearing she was also quite feral having had little contact with anything beyond her game. But just like AndrAia, she learned quickly.  
And what made it even stranger was that when the girl came too she and Enzo fell into the same 'puppy love' scenario that Matrix and AndrAia had as kids. Her name was Testla and was indeed an AI.   
Things got better of course, but things were about to get far worse than anyone imagined. The cause of the mysterious viral energy spikes was still not found. Not even a trace of the strange energy had been located.  
Yet.  
***  
Testla walked slowly down the halls of the Principal Office. She had her personal organizer under one arm; Dot had given it to her. After an hour of being in Mainframe her hair had gotten only a little longer and had exchanged her downy yellow feathers for longer sleeker one of the same color.   
She opened a door and stepped in, no one watched her, security knew who she was. Once inside the room she moved easily through its dark and ill-lit corners.  
"Enzo?" She asked tentatively. Her silvery voice echoed slightly.   
"I'm here." A familiar voice hissed. She turned slowly and found that he was behind her. Few could sneak up on her, only a Virus could move carefully enough.   
"Did anyone follow you?" He asked looking her over.  
"No Master." She said, her voice intensely calm.  
"Good." He smiled an odd and dark smile. "I have Virals, mostly Binomes from off the street, they shouldn't be missed."  
"That is good Master." Testla said. He touched her face and smiled an actually genuine smile at her.   
"Yes it is, isn't it?" He asked putting a light on the four Binomes that sat drowsily against a wall. The only proof of their infection was a small red up-side-down triangle on their shoulders.  
He suddenly couldn't seem to bear to be too far from her. She stood passively and let him put his arms loosely around her and kiss her lightly on the cheek.   
"You're so pretty, have I told you that?" He asked his voice lost its hiss.   
"Yes Master, you have." She said tilting her eyes in a way that she knew made him happy.  
"Good." He said before holding her closer. The patch on her shoulder glowed slightly. The Binomes got up and stumbled out of the room as they had been ordered to.  
A small flash suddenly produced Hexadecimal in the room. Enzo glared at the female Virus.  
"Ah, Enzo, I thought I would find you here." She twittered. Even with her mask de-fragmented and being registered, she was as crazy as ever.  
"Hexadecimal, do you ever use a door?" He asked, he had long ago lost his fear of her. She was after all his sister, in a sense.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Bob is on his way." Hexadecimal said peering at Testla.   
"Why do you do this?" Enzo asked, Hex had often come to warn him of approaching trouble.   
Hexadecimal merely smiled, pulling up her lips smoothly in a single motion.  
"I do as I see fit Enzo, Megabyte, or whoever you are." She said. She then flashed back out. Enzo backed away from Testla and opened the door. If Hexadecimal had been speaking true Bob would be around. No need to arouse suspicion.  
***  
Four Hours Later  
  
Bob was most definitely proud of Enzo. Matrix was even more so because the boy was living proof that he would have been a great Guardian. Enzo was now sixteen hours old and was a cadet at the academy. Now he was watching as Enzo and Matrix tried to outdo each other by shooting at targets in the almost snow bound shooting range.   
"Come on and shoot already." Matrix said gruffly, Enzo smirked and took aim with the harmless weapon that the range rented out.   
"Just relax Matrix, I'll get it." He said not taking his eyes off the target. He squeezed trigger and sent the shot straight through the bulls' eye. He sent three more shot through the bull's eye in quick succession.  
"Nice shot." Bob remarked, he didn't take part in the little competition between them. It was how they dealt with each other without having to show emotion.  
"Beat that." He said stepping away smugly even though he knew Matrix could outdo him still.  
"Sure." Was all the large Sprite said before making Enzo look like a novice.   
"Spam." Enzo muttered. He and Testla were only back from the Academy for spring vacation, and he still couldn't come near his older 'brother's' shot record. They had arrived back that day.  
Matrix grinned and the two Guardians and one Renegade headed to Dot's Diner for a shake.   
"Hey don't sweat it, I'm sure another year at the academy and you'll be better." Matrix said, Enzo rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the Diner. Bob was greeted with a toothy growl from Frisket who was next to the door.  
"Eh, good boy." He sighed and shook his head giving a pleading look to Enzo and Matrix. They both smiled and shrugged before calling the dog away to let Bob in.  
"Frisket just has this thing about you doesn't he Bob." A female voice said, the three turned to see Dot, Testla and AndrAia coming to them. The speaker had been AndrAia.   
Dot wore a suite close to her old one but in dark blue and red. AndrAia wore her usual suit and Testla had changed out of her Guardian uniform in favor of a pair of shorts and a vibrant blue shirt.  
"Yeah." Bob said letting Dot slid in beside him. Matrix and AndrAia sat across from them and Enzo and Testla sat across from each other.   
"How is it at the Academy? Is eight fingers Aeen still in the Shop class?" Enzo held back a smile.  
"It's fine, I like it." He glanced at Testla. "And for your information it's six fingers Aeen." Bob raised and eyebrow. "Oh, and seven toes too." Testla broke out in giggles and was followed by Bob and Enzo. The others just didn't get it.  
***  
The Next Day: Dot's Apartment.  
  
Dot was humming tunelessly as she deposited a load of clean laundry in Enzo's room. She smiled seeing that his cleaning habits hadn't changed.   
She then went down the hall a little to the old guestroom that was now Testla's room. The girl was a better housekeeper than Enzo. But she used to be totally wild, definitely less docile than AndrAia; she even used to howl at the moon. Her game had been harsher than AndrAia's and that had its consequences. But she toned down and learned just as fast as her 'sister' AndrAia.  
Dot put down the second batch of folded clothes on the bed and glanced over at the plant-cluttered desk. Testla's organizer lay open. She reached over and minimized it and set it back down on the edge of the desk, it tipped and fell before she could catch it. The mechanism crackled and opened to a clip. Dot picked it up while the small clip was playing, what she was made her stomach freeze. She twisted the volume up to hear what was going on.  
"Ok, Enzo, thumb claw is 3.2 inches, index claw is 3.3 inches." Testla said, she kept going but Dot wasn't listening. Enzo sat at a table with Testla measuring long claws coming out of his fingers, his hair was longer and slicked back, and he was breathing with a hiss.  
"How much longer?" He asked around fangs.  
"Not much longer." She answered. "I have to get this on record."  
"Record, record." He said a bit annoyed. "I've got something else you can put on record." He retracted the claws and wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her against the table.  
"Enzo!" She squealed accepting his nuzzle into her neck. He growled and pushed her onto the table pinning her down. He then moved downward making her giggle.  
He moved quickly reaching under her uniform Testla seemed to enjoy it.   
"Enzo it's still on." She said breathlessly, the boy didn't look up but merely pointed a finger at the camera and shot a small bolt. The picture went to static then was replaced by an upside-down, red, triangle against black.  
"Oh User." Dot said horrified at what she had seen. She spun around and headed for the door. She swung open the front door and found Enzo leaning against the frame. She backspaced quickly, her fear rising.   
"Hi Dot, what'cha doing?" He asked smiling coldly at her. "What's that?" He motioned to the organizer in her hand.  
"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all." She stuttered trying to stay calm.   
"Oh really? See I thought that was Tes's organizer." He said taking another step forward before he pinned her with a cold stare. "How much do you know?" His voice was harsh and dangerous.  
"About what?" She asked, her voice cracked. He tilted his head regarding her.  
"I think you know more than you need too." She shifted her weight nervously not meeting his eyes. "Fine, you won't talk, you come with me." He made a motion like Hexadecimal and Dot fell down a tunnel-portal. She swooned from the motion and realized she was not in her apartment but in a vast room. Testla was standing in the shadows.  
"You shouldn't have done that." She said sadly. "It will be harder now." She shook her head and helped Dot up and took the organizer. Suddenly Enzo came out of the shadows and a light fell on a reclining chair. Dot looked at it horrified then realized they were going to put her in it. Four Binomes came into the light and strapped her down. She struggled but Enzo's cold eyes made her feel weak.  
Her little brother, so dangerous, so deadly, she wanted to cry.   
"Now Dot, this is going to hurt." He said then he nodded at one of the Binomes. It reached over to a table and picked up an IV line. The chair reclined and Dot struggled some more, watching as the needle was inserted into her arm.   
"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly getting drowsy. Enzo's face came into her view.  
"Oh this is a simple procedure Dot. You're going to become a very interesting creature when were done. A lot like me." He said, he disappeared, then Dot blacked out, but not before she felt the pain.  
***  
Three Binomes came in, the red triangle on their fronts, their eyes slightly glazed. They saluted Testla respectfully when they reached her.  
"Your orders Mistress?" A zero asked.  
"The Master wishes that Dot is treated with care, but do not leave her unguarded." The girl said to them, Dot looked at her blankly. She had come too on a couch and was still unable to understand what was going on around her. The Binomes nodded and surrounded Dot leading her away. She went silently, this whole thing had to be a nightmare it just had to be a nightmare.  
The Binomes were silent, but they didn't prod her on, instead the guided her along. A one opened a door and allowed her in, two of them posted themselves outside the door, and the third one followed her in. He stood next to the closed door.   
The room was neat, and average sized. She sat down numbly on a dark red couch unable to face what had happened.   
Then her mind snapped into a separate mind frame as viral information leaked into her codes. She inhaled sharply, the Binome by the door cringed. She stood up viciously and roared.  
***  
The Net Ports   
"Prime Guardian Turbo." Bob said saluting his superior. The older Guardian smiled a little.  
"Guardi'an 452." He said returning the salute. "Good ta see ya agin Bob."   
"Good to see you too Turbo." Bob said. "Um, do you mind if I ask why you're here?"  
"I has to do with that young cadet Matrix." Turbo said.  
"Enzo? What's the matter? Is he failing?" Turbo shook his head.  
"Wish it were that simple Bob." The Prime Guardian said. "It's far worse than anyone can imagine." They climbed into a waiting CPU.  
"What?" Bob asked.  
"Three cadets at the academy were found with a half infection. There were others but they got away." Turbo said.  
"Infected? How, and what does this have to do with Enzo?"  
"One of the cadets was cadet Matrix's room mate. His name is Oxlyn, he was found making his way to a portal room with two others. Friends of a Cadet Game."  
"Testla?" Turbo nodded, when Testla had enrolled she needed a last name, Game was what she used.  
"We ran a Vira-scan on them and found a similarity. Copeland window #46235." He ordered his keytool. A vid-window opened showing a shoulder patch. It was an upside-down, red triangle.  
"This was the similarity, pics of Game show that she has one as well." Bob nodded, he had seen the patch before.  
"But Testla has always had that patch. It was there when we found her."  
"Maybe so, but it's an infection symbol, simple, one color. You know as well as I do that level twos use simple shapes on their virals." Turbo said. That was true, level ones just used a color, level twos a simple shape and specific color, while level threes had a complex shape and color.  
"So what does Enzo have to do with all of this? I know he doesn't have a patch."  
"That's just it, he doesn't have one. Oxlyn was his roommate. The other two were friends of Cadet Game, one her roommate, the other was in most of her classes." He paused. "They hung around her like, well almost like bodyguards." The window cut off. "Then we ran the infection pattern against all other cadets, and found a match. Enzo is the virus."   
"What!? Enzo isn't a Virus, he's a Sprite!"  
"That's what a standard scan would tell you." Turbo said taking a small green cube from his belt. "But this will give a detailed description of a Sprite, Virus or anything in the known net." Bob regarded the cube.  
"How does it work?" Bob asked.  
***  
Enzo and Testla were in one of the coffee lounges watching a small vid-screen when Bob and Turbo came in. Both teens stood at attention when Turbo entered.  
"At ease cadets." The Prime Guardian said. They relaxed. "Cadet Matrix, a word with you." Bob noticed the glance that Testla gave to Enzo, but the boy remained facing Turbo.  
"Yes sir?" Enzo asked taking a step forward. Turbo took out the cube.  
"Hold this." Enzo looked at it skeptically before holding out his hand. Turbo tapped the top of the small cube and it glowed. Bob watched Enzo stiffen a flash of something in his eyes. The cube whirred then went dim. Enzo twitched and the cube flew across the room slamming into the wall.  
"Auhg!" He cried stumbling back. Turbo picked up the thrown cube and activated the window for its results.  
"What was that?" Testla asked going to Enzo who was shaking away the affects of the cube.  
"It's a scan, three cadets at the academy have been found with infection." Enzo got up slowly.  
"You scanned me?" He asked, the flash from before returned to his eyes.   
"Infection?" Testla asked with a mask of genuine innocence.   
"Yes, infection cadet. And you know it." Turbo said. "This just confirms it, you're a Virus." He glared harshly at Enzo.  
Bob expected Enzo to immediately contradict him, but he only saw the hot glare he gave Turbo.  
"You had no right." The boy hissed still glaring at Turbo.  
"Ah had every right cadet. The collective was being infiltrated by a Virus, I had to find it."  
Testla suddenly stepped in front of Enzo.   
"Get out of the way." Enzo growled, but she didn't move.  
"Go Master. They will not harm me." She said, and that was the truth.   
He glared at both Bob and Turbo.   
"Make no mistake Turbo, if she is harmed I will delete you myself." Then, keeping Testla between him, he made a spastic motion and a tunnel-portal formed. He disappeared before either Guardians could move.   
Turbo regarded Testla, she stood quietly.  
"Where did he go?" Turbo asked.  
"To safety." She said simply.   
Bob just stood there. All this time, a Virus, and he hadn't known it.  
"How?" He asked looking to the yellow skinned girl.   
Her elvish eyes were calm.  
"Long before the restart the Virus Megabyte made certain that if anything happened to him that a backup would be accessible to his minions." She paused. "During the restart there was a problem. The Viral backup was incomplete. The system read this and merged Megabyte and Enzo in an effort to save the damaged file. Megabytes' backup held less information than the file Enzo was in. So Enzo had the most control and memory. Lack of full level three Viral codes produced a level two with portal forming abilities."  
"How do you know all this?" Turbo asked.  
"The process was saved in Enzo's main databanks. He told me." She said.  
"When did he infect you?" Turbo asked pulling one of her hands forward and putting on a restraint.  
"When I arrived in this system." She said, she didn't resist when Turbo imprisoned her other hand.  
"Is this really necessary?" Bob asked  
"Just until we can get her to a safe place. Who knows when he'll come back." Turbo said.   
Testla looked directly into Bob's eyes, he couldn't see the normal effects of an infection. Her eyes were clear and filled with a free will, nothing but he small triangle patch could be seen.   
Bob sighed and followed Turbo out of the room as they lead her to a cell.  
***  
Enzo roared his frustration and threw a table across the room of his lair. It splinted as soon as it hit the wall.  
"Now brother, don't get too upset." A strangely soothing female voice said. Enzo glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm still able to get close to the Guardian."  
"Yes you are Dot." He said turning to his now Viral sister. "You get Bob and I get Tes back."  
"And we both get a system." Dot said giggling.   
Enzo smiled crookedly. Of course Dot would probably take Mainframe she had always liked it. But he had other plans; there was a system not far away that he was already in the process of infecting for his own. All he needed was to get Testla back.  
"Good, then I'll go. Bob will want to inform me that my brother is a Virus. I want everything to be perfect." She spared a glance into a full-length mirror on a close by wall admiring her new full-body and sleek black armor suite. She double tapped her Icon and changed into more normal clothes.  
"Go then sister. Make sure Testla isn't harmed." Dot giggled again before stepping through a portal she formed with her new abilities. When she was gone Enzo growled and threw a chair trying to rid himself of the last bit of his anger.  
***  
"Bob!" Dot called. Bob turned and felt the dopey grin spread across his face. It seemed that every time he saw her she became more beautiful.  
"Hey Dot, you have a moment? There's something I have to tell you." He asked.  
"Yes actually I do. But I need to get my purse from my office real quick." She flashed her violet eyes at him. "Care to join me?"   
He gulped a little and took her arm.   
"Of course."   
They entered her office; Bob never heard the doors' slight click as it locked.   
"Where is it?" He asked and suddenly realized that Dot was carrying her purse. "Oh." Dot just smiled up at him. He put his arms around her; she moved her hands over his chest. It wasn't till then that he noticed something was wrong. She had taken a hold of his Icon.  
"Bob?" She asked flashing her eyes again. He only stared down. "Do you love me?" He nodded. "Then prove it to me." Her fingers lifted his Icon away. His breath caught in his throat as the icy cold filled him. "Prove it." She whispered again before he fell to his knees.  
He looked up his eyes seeing only her. She smiled and replaced his Icon. Her other hand tracing the right-side-up, blue triangle on his shoulder.  
"I will prove it to you." He said calmly. She smiled.  
"Good." She said stroking his face. "Very good."  
***  
Testla sat quietly in her cell. She glanced out the barred doorway to see her guards. Two Binomes. Not much against her, she could have easily dispatched them and gone to Enzo. But she had to remain, he would come for her.  
Footsteps alerted her. She stood to meet them.  
The Binomes stood at attention when both Bob and Dot arrived.  
"You may go." Dot said. "We'll call you as soon as were finished."   
The Binomes exchanged glances then shrugged and walked away.  
Dot smiled at Testla while Bob opened the cell door.  
"It is good to see you Dot." Testla said stepping out calmly. "Does he expect an immediate return or am I to come later?"  
"Immediate return." Dot said, she waved her hand up to start a portal. She suddenly fell to the floor wrapped in binders.  
"NO!" Bob screamed rushing Turbo. The Prime Guardian fired a second binder on his friend. Teslta glared at Turbo.  
"You can't do this!" She screamed. He stood solidly between her and the way out. "I have to get to him!" She hissed at him.  
"No, ya don't." He said grabbing her solidly in a hold and taking her arm. She screeched and slashed at him before he injected the anti-viral command into her. She stiffened and gasped before going limp in his arms. He laid her on the floor before attending to Bob. Dot he would have to leave in file lock.  
Testla groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She seemed to reach for something, grasping at thin air.  
"Enzo." She whispered before falling asleep.  
***  
Enzo knew something was wrong. Dot had been captured; Tesla's infection was gone. Everything was going so horribly wrong. He could probably grab Tes and go to his system, no need to restart her infection. She was a willing infection she was truly his.  
He stepped out of his portal and found Testla asleep on a small cot in her cell. He knelt down beside her she seemed so peaceful. He had seen her well at rest before, she had never attempted to reject his infection. He took her hand and attempted to wake her.  
Her eyes fluttered open. He smiled and kissed her hand.  
"Enzo." She said, her happy face turned afraid. A sharp pain lit up his head. Enzo turned around awkwardly to find Bob had fired on him.  
"Get him!" Matrix yelled he had been laying low since he had found out about Enzo.   
Binders wrapped themselves around Enzo. He fell growling and hissing, showing his more true Viral side.  
"Bob! I'll get you! I swear it! What you did Guardian! I'll delete the both of you for what you've done!" He threatened, but even he knew they had him.  
It took time but they eventually go the snarling teen hooked up to a file-split program. Courtesy of the Guardian collective.  
It was more often used to disengage wrongly merged files, it had never been used for a Virus and Sprite codes. Unfortunately it was a painful operation, it would either separate Enzo from Megabyte, or delete them both.  
***  
The second wave of piercing energy swept through Enzo fiercely. He roared then screamed as the pain increased. As soon as it subsided he growled lightly.  
"I'm sorry Enzo but his has to be done." Bob said Matrix was behind him.  
"You think you will be able to watch Dot go through this?" Enzo asked as a small drop of energy rolled out of his nose. "She'll have to go through this to get back to her original form." He started to laugh then stopped laughing and tensed from a third strike of energy.  
"A little longer and they should separate." Matrix said blandly. "Just a little longer."  
"Yeah, a little longer." Bob repeated.  
Enzo relaxed again and gasped for breath as the energy faded. He looked up from the chair he was strapped to his eyes were glowing green with red centers. Matrix looked away.  
"What is it? You don't like?" Enzo asked, his voice had become deeper. His whole stature had changed, everything was sleeker and more dangerous. Thin and slightly curled clawed slid from his fingers then retracted again. "I thought you might like to see what I am behind my Sprite form." He flinched from the forming of Megabyte's file around his Icon.   
"Almost through." Bob said casting his eyes away.   
What Enzo had said about Dot made his heart ache. He remembered being infected by her, it had felt good just have her look at him. He had felt disconnected but still able to think clearly, he had actually been able to make his own decisions without her. He now knew how Tesla must have felt.   
AndrAia was looking after her little 'sister' in another room. The elfling was constantly on the verge of crying since her infection had been removed.  
Bob himself felt slightly emptied after Dot's was removed.  
The last wave struck Enzo fiercely. His Icon flared and glowed while he screamed. It seemed to grow and bubble out till the second small disk holding the Viral file fell to the floor.  
Matrix picked it up quickly and placed it in a small file-locker. Bob untied Enzo and found him unconscious but breathing. They both lifted Enzo up and put him carefully on a cot on the far wall.  
"I'll go get Turbo." Matrix said going to the door. He paused and looked back at the prone figure of Enzo. If one didn't know him better one would say that he had the look of a dangerously haunted man rather than merely a haunted man.  
Bob was alone save Enzo who was starting to stir. His violet eyes flashed open with alarm when he realized Bob was so close.  
"No!" He cried pushing away at Bob, but he was weak from the split.   
Bob settled him back.  
"Enzo, you're safe now." He said. "You're clean."   
For a moment Enzo just stared for a moment. He blinked a few times and sat up carefully.  
"Where is he?" He asked looking around the room.  
"In a file locker, there." Bob pointed to the green cube holding the Icon. Enzo stared at it for a moment then looked back at Bob. "He was planning to leave Mainframe. To another system." The teen Sprite said moving his legs over the side of the bed.  
"I figured he would try something like that." Bob said giving Enzo a small glass of water. Enzo took it and stared down in it.  
"You know Bob, there is just one small problem." Enzo said looking up.  
"What?" Bob asked fishing through a small First-Aid kit for something to clean the energy off of Enzo's face.  
"Megabyte wasn't the only one making the decisions." He said darkly before smashing the glass cup into Bob's head. Bob went down, energy seeped out of a small cut on his forehead. Enzo got up calmly and went to the table with the Viral Icon.  
He deactivated the file-lock and put it over his own.  
"Download." He said quietly feeling the slight burning feeling as it sank into his.   
The door opened, Matrix went wide-eyed seeing Bob out and bleeding on the floor and Enzo turning back into his regained Viral form.  
"What in the Web?" He asked Gun already in hand. Then AndrAia jumped him. Her nails were dangerously close to his neck as they fell.  
"Hi Lover." She growled. "Guess what." She reached over his shoulder and ripped off his Icon.  
Enzo watched in a bizarre fascination as she infected his older self. Like had had figured before, if Matrix caught wind of what he was, he could always use AndrAia to gain his cooperation.   
AndrAia stood up and looked very satisfied with her work.  
"We will have to alter him, or do you wish to keep him under your control?" Enzo asked her as he moved out into the hall.  
"Oh, let me have him for a little while." She said stroking Matrix's head. "We can alter him later."   
Enzo rounded a corner where Dot was waiting. Testla stood calmly beside Dot.  
"I'm sorry Dot, but I seem to have harmed Bob." He smiled coldly. "Only slightly of course."  
Dot glared for a few nanos before she realized that meant that Bob was still alive.  
"Did you, deal, with Turbo yet?" Enzo asked stroking Testla's face. Dot took a few steps down the hall and answered him over her shoulder.  
"Oh he's been dealt with brother. Hexadecimal his having the most wonderful time with him."   
Enzo took very little time considering what that might mean. He quickly turned his attention to Testla. He passed his hand over her Icon and dug then ends of one of his claws under it to restart the infection. She leaned forward into him. After a few nanos she straightened back up.  
"Are to go to your system Master?" She asked.  
"Of course. The thirty-eight others I created in the Super Computer have dispersed as well." He said summoning the energy for a direct portal to the system he had chosen. "Soon I will alter you as well." He kissed her and they vanished into a tunnel portal.  
  



	2. part 2

To all Meggy fans. I'm sorry, really I am. But it has to be this way. Plot points and all.  
  
  
Merger part two.  
  
System Connect  
Enzo looked out into the system that would soon be his. Testla was not far away. They were in one of the many parks that dotted the prospering system. That was one reason he chose it. It seemed so happy and normal. Who would suspect such an average system that had open area's for the public?   
He let his eyes stray down her form as she lay on her side in the grass. Then switched to the two Binomes that stood not far from her. Her guards, they had escaped from the academy along with one other.   
He watched as patiently as possible as a well-built male Sprite approached her. He had bright orange hair and olive skin tones. His eyes were lost behind sunglasses.   
As instructed she greeted the male as any young female would. She smiled and braced her upper body up making herself look available.  
It took a great deal of willpower to not delete the boy where he stood. Instead he clenched his jaw and waited.  
This boys' name was Zorben, he was the son to the Command.com, a valuable asset. Enzo already had several Virals within the Principal Office, but having Zorben would help speed things up.  
He closed his eyes and sent Testla the image of their lair under the park. She spoke to Zorben who helped her up and followed her to a small maintenance building. They went in and Enzo stepped farther into the shadows that concealed him.  
Testla lead Zorben down the three flights of stairs to the football field sized complex. She rather despised him he was not as subtle as her master.   
"Nice place." He said. Looking around the room, only a single light shone on them and a few pieces of furniture. The rest was lost in shadows, but you could feel it's immense size.  
"Yes, I like it. Enzo bought it when we got here." She said seating herself on a small couch. A suspicious look crossed his face.  
"Your boyfriend?" He asked not moving. She laughed lightly; her voice tingled with silver bells.  
"He is something like that." She said fluttering her eyes a little. Then patted the empty space beside her he sat down and admired his view.  
"Is he gonna show up soon? I mean I don't exactly want to get caught." He said pensively.   
"We wont get caught if we hurry." She said softly tracing her hand over his red and black Icon, common to the system.   
"Yeah, sure." He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back and laughed. "What's so funny?" He demanded then he saw his Icon in her hand.  
"You are." She flicked it up and into the shadows.  
"What did you do that for?" He asked angrily. She crossed her arms and smiled watching the darkness where the Icon had disappeared.  
Before he could ask another question or go searching for his Icon Zorben heard footsteps coming forward. They were soft and deliberate. The figure stepped slowly from the shadows flipping the Icon like a coin.  
He had green skin and dark hair. His Icon showed he was a Guardian, but his uniform was black with dark blue trim.  
"Who are you?" Zorben asked, his voice showed none of the bravery he had hoped it would.  
"My name is Enzo, soon to be ruler of this system." He said turning the Icon over in his hand.  
"My father would never allow it." Zorben said he glanced over to Testla who seemed to be only paying attention to Enzo.  
"He will if you advise him in the matter."   
"I won't." Zorben said getting up.  
"You will if I infect you." That's when Zorben got the idea.  
"Virus." He spat out the word like it was dirty.  
"Yes, I am." That's when Zorben laughed at him, not a big laugh, but enough to annoy Enzo.  
"My Icon is protected against infection. Required since my dad is Command.com." This time it was Enzo's turn to laugh.  
"You are truly basic." He said. "I have Guardian protocols, all I have to do is use them to get around the program in your Icon and I have you." He extended a single claw from his index finger and tapped its end on the back of the Icon.  
The cold that gripped at him forced Zorben to collapse back on the couch. Testla's reaction to her Masters' emotion made her pull her legs up against her and she seemed in total bliss.   
Enzo dropped the Icon on the floor and went to her. He pulled her up and guided her into the shadows. As they reached the edge of the light he pulled her closer. She sighed in a drunken aftereffect of the other one's infection. They finally disappeared into the darkness.  
***  
"WHAT?" Enzo yelled smashing his fist onto a table. The vid-window holding Dot's image wasn't exactly happy either.  
"I said, Bob escaped." She said as if she were playing a game, typical of her Viral side. "I would have contacted you earlier but you are so hard to find brother."  
"That is part of the point, sister." He said through clenched jaws. "When did he get away?"   
"Soon after you left. AndrAia says that he got up and before she could do anything he portaled himself out." Dot said innocently. "I was very disappointed to find him gone."  
"Did you harm AndrAia?" Enzo asked, he wasn't interesting in the Game Sprites well being, but the more of their kind that lived the better.  
"No, she had Matrix fully under her control by then. His gun is rather large you know." She said.  
"That Guardian could cause us trouble. If he gets to the collective." Dot interrupted him.  
"As a precaution I infected Mouse before you were split. She created a something-or-other that locks Guardian protocols in the system. He's still here, it's just the 'where' we don't know."  
Enzo sat back in his chair thinking. Testla was not with him she was in another room resting from her altercation. He had hated placing such pain on her but it was a necessary thing to do.  
"He will try to get to Turbo, did Hexadecimal infect him or chain him?" He asked.  
"From what I've seen, a little of both." Dot said with a smile.  
"I will come to help you. But I must tend to some business before I arrive." He said tapping a claw on the table.  
"Of course brother."   
"How much of the city do you control now?" He asked standing up.  
"Nearly half being in the Principal Office I have access to all PID codes."  
"Good, use them in a manual search. I'll be there soon." He disconnected the window.   
Perfect, that Guardian Bob was going to try and stop them. Just like he did with Megabyte. How quaint.   
He went out into the halls of his lair. It resembled an underground Tor now. Soon he found his way to a small and dimly lit room. It was warm and comfortable with guards outside the door and inside as well. In the middle was a bed that held Testla. She was asleep now, that was good.  
He gently woke her. She sat up and the lights rose at a tolerable level.  
"Enzo." She said. "I don't feel any different."   
"You are, you just called me Enzo, not Master." He said checking her pulse.   
"I did. Didn't I." Her pulse was starting to race off. Her eyes flew wide and she growled lightly at the guards.  
"Just let the new codes come Tes. Relax and let them take over."   
She tensed, then threw back her head and roared.  
"How do you feel?" He asked turning her face to his.  
"Powerful." She said calmly.   
"Good." The Virus she had been merged with was a female called 'Shadow'. She used portals that could only function in the dark. Her infection symbol was now a black right side up triangle.  
"Something is wrong isn't there." She said.  
"Bob has escaped. We must go back to Mainframe to recapture him." He said playing with a bit of her hair. "The Virals can care for themselves for the time being." He continued.  
"Agreed." She said returning the affectionate touch.  
"We must leave as soon as possible. We can't let him have the slightest advantage."   
A brief look of disappointment flashed over face.   
"Don't worry, soon enough." He said kissing her forehead. He got up. "Get ready. I will call for you when we are to go."  
She sighed lightly.   
'That Guardian Bob should have just learned to stay down'. She thought as she double-tapped her icon into a pure black Guardian style uniform.  
***  
  
Mainframe  
Bob huddled himself farther into the ally he had taken refuge in. He had to watch not only for the infected Binomes but nulls as well. Not only were they under Hexadecimal's control, but Dot's too.  
Dot, the idea of her stung his heart. 'Why hadn't I seen it?' He wondered. 'Because both Megabyte and Enzo hadn't wanted me to know.' His mind reasoned back.   
He had altered the color of his armor to a dulled black to help hide him. He felt so stupid Enzo had surprised him and put him down, but not for long. When he had come too he had found AndrAia guiding Matrix up.   
The large Sprite moved as she directed, an aqua colored circle on his shoulder.   
He had tried to portal to the Supercomputer but something had deflected him back into the system. When he had landed in 'Floating Point' the simple figure of a mouse had been burned into the bottom of his left boot.   
Even if he wasn't able to leave the system he could still get around by portal.   
Now, in the grungy ally, he was trying to figure a way to get to Turbo. That is if he could find him. He had no idea as to what they had done to him. Whether he was infected or altered, either way was bad. But if he had been deleted... He halted that thought.  
A group of six Binomes marched past him. The only evidence of their infection was a white four-pointed star on their chest.  
He waited till they had passed before moving on. Even level 31 was too dangerous he would probably be safer in Lost Angles. Probably.  
He decided against portaling for the trip up to level seven. He had to conserve energy, so instead he used a zip-board he had stolen from a guard.   
In the light of level seven he had fewer places to hide, but then there were fewer Binomes infected there. He made his way to the docks hoping to catch a ride out.  
Suddenly the connection flared as an outer system portal passed through landing its passengers on the dock.  
Bob hid himself among some crates to watch.  
It was Enzo and Testla. Enzo had reverted to his Viral form.   
Testla had obviously been merged. Her Uniform was completely black, even the feathers in her hair were black. Her eyes glowed with a slight green color but that was all. She was still in the early stages.  
Bob shrank back farther into the mess of crates. This was bad.   
The sounds of the two leaving allowed him to relax but only a little. His was in a system with five, possibly six Viruses, all in control.   
He risked a portal to sector G prime, it was still unused, not many wanted to live there. From there he found an old storage facility and went in. It was empty.  
He set himself in a dark corner and tried to get some downtime. He would need it.  
***  
"Oh Turbo, are you having fun?" Hexadecimal asked. The Prime Guardian grimaced.  
"Yes mah'lady." He said shifting against the chains that crisscrossed over his chest. Copeland had been taken from him and put in a file-locker. Where it had been put he didn't know.  
Hexadecimal had partially infected him unable to get all the way around his protocols. So just to make sure he stayed she chained him to her throne.   
"Well that's good." She said picking up a silver platter. "Biscuit? I made them myself."  
Turbo looked up from the Binome shaped biscuits.  
"Uh, no thank you mah'lady." He said.  
"Oh but I insist." She said pushing the platter forward. He tried to push them away. "I said, I INSIST!" Her face sprang fluidly into a fanged smile.  
"Oh, well in that case." He took one.  
A flash produced Dot in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a blackish-red version of her battle suit.  
"Dot! Hello!" Hexadecimal said waving at her. Turbo took the opportunity to throw the biscuit to a group of nulls.  
"Hexadecimal, so good to see you." Dot said, a chair materialized next to Hexadecimal and Dot took a seat.   
"What brings you here?" Hexadecimal asked offering her some tea.   
Dot took it matching Hexadecimal's strange behavior.  
"We think Bob will head here." She glanced at Turbo. "For him."  
Hexadecimal Thought about this for a moment. Turbo stood over to the side trying to gets some nulls to drain his energy chains.  
"What about Enzo?" She asked turning to Turbo.  
"He's already here. AndrAia has Matrix in the Principal Office to be altered. He will be out of commission for awhile." Dot said noticing Turbos' escape attempt as well.  
He sighed and gave up on the nulls.  
"Well, there you two are." Testla said as she came out of one of the many shadows.  
"Oh Testla! Wonderful." Hexadecimal squealed. Turbo shook his head on seeing the girl.  
"Where is my dear brother?" Dot asked.  
"He is off on a search. He wants to find Frisket. He is a valuable form of security. He disappeared soon after he was infected."  
The two Chaos Viruses looked at each other.  
"Wonder where he went." Dot said sipping her tea. Hexadecimal shrugged.  
***  
AndrAia sat back filing her nails as she waited for Matrix to wake up. Enzo had come by in search of Frisket. She had been rather disappointed to find that he hadn't stayed to talk to her.  
Everyone was upset with her for letting Bob get away. It wasn't her fault, he had moved so fast. But it didn't really matter to her, her Viral side had been a Virus called Skizel. She had been a responsible for the collapse of seven systems not to long ago. So no one really bothered her about it.  
A groan from the couch they had deposited Matrix on had arrested her attention. She got up and knelt down by his head.  
"Morning Lover." She crooned stroking his hair. He only stared up not quite understanding.  
They had merged him with what they had found of Megabyte. It was only fitting. The only difference between Matrix and Enzo's infection symbol was that Matrix's was right side up, Enzo's was upside down.  
"Just relax, it will come to you." She said quietly when he started to tense. His mind set was so against being merged with Megabyte that he could possibly reject it. So AndrAia had infected him first off and made it clear to him that if he didn't merge they could never be together.   
He grunted and tried to sit up, finally succeeding even after she had tried to get him to remain down. He stopped all movement as the new codes set into his mind. His eye whirred into targeting mode and glowed. He turned to AndrAia who was smiling.  
"How do you feel?" She asked while getting up to inspect him closely.  
"Better." He said pulling her in and kissing her. They shifted positions but stayed in their embrace.  
Matrix nuzzled into her neck and growled lightly.  
"Soon enough my love." She said softly. "Soon enough."  
***  
Enzo had finally found Frisket. The dog had been in the data dump. He had been in a high state of confusion and had reverted back to the time he had guarded the place.  
Upon seeing Enzo though, he immediately took up the job of protecting him.   
Now Enzo was back in the P.O. a Web portal had shown up. He watched it with great interest. He knew exactly who had come through it.  
"Well, well." He said to himself. "Look who has finally decided to come back to us." He switched off the vid-window he had been watching Megabyte from. "I'll have to arrange a hero's welcome then won't I boy?" He asked Frisket. The dog made a small sound of approval.  
***  
Megabyte narrowed his eyes at the Sprites that approached on zip-boards. One was obviously the boy though much younger. How that happened he didn't know, possibly the same way they avoided the system crash.  
Megabyte himself had changed. He was shrouded in Web-armor that he had pieced together from dead carcasses while his natural immunities started to break down. The dent in his chest plate had ached constantly through it all. He would delete Matrix for that.  
The other was Dot, her uniform had changed she seemed a lot like Hexadecimal.  
He could not see the Guardian he would delete Bob on sight.   
"Megabyte, welcome." Enzo said he kept a good distance away.  
"What do you mean by 'welcome' boy? Did I damage you more in our fight than I thought?" Megabyte asked. He noticed they eye and gun were gone along with the regressed age.  
"Wrong Matrix Megabyte." Enzo said. "I am a result of the restart that happened after you tried to crash us."  
"I see." Megabyte said, he was becoming more wary of Dot. She was smiling in the same chaotic manor as his sister.  
"Since you designed the crash, you are responsible for what I became." Enzo continued. "I was merged with your back-up program."  
Megabyte quite narrowing his eyes a look of disbelief on his face.  
"And Matrix?" Megabyte asked.  
"He has been merged with you as well. Dot with Hexadecimal." He motioned to her; she floated up from her zip-board to prove it. "I merged several others with various Viruses using the Academies data-banks." He flashed his Guardian Icon.  
"Very interesting." Megabyte said taking it all in. "What of Bob?"  
"He escaped and is trapped here in the system." Dot said a bit irritated that Megabyte would question about him.  
"That is no matter." Enzo said waving the subject off. "I have called in every one of the altered to come here to meet the one responsible for our up-rise." He smiled more to himself than anyone. "And to honor him."  
***  
Bob was too stressed to even consider trying to escape again. Sprites turned Virus had been arriving all cycle. All in all a total of forty-three including Dot and the others. Forty-four if you included Hexadecimal. Not to mention he had felt a portal filled with Web energy enter the system.  
Which could mean that the number of Viruses had risen to Forty-five if Megabyte had entered. This was far worse than just very bad this was so bad the only way it could get worse is if he met up with Dot.  
He considered giving up, but it not only went against his protocols but Glitch's as well. He just couldn't.  
He made his way to the great hall that they were congregating in. In the shadows he could go unnoticed, or at least he hoped he would. Soon he found and empty balcony he could watch from.  
The room itself was huge. A coliseum like structure it was circled with window boxes where the Viruses sat paired off or single. Flags hung under each balcony and held the combined or single infection symbols.  
Toward what must be the front was one that held Enzo and Testla. Matrix and AndrAia to the left side of them, Dot to the right. An empty seat sat between Testla and Enzo. It had Megabyte's symbol on the backing.  
Movement behind him made Bob whirl around. Turbo stood in the door leading out to the hall.  
"Jus relax Bob. I ain't here to hurt you." He said seating himself in one of several chairs.  
"What's going on Turbo? Why are they here?" Bob asked. He didn't take a seat; he had no idea what had happened to his mentor.  
"Megabyte came back. Hero's welcome. Sort of." Turbo said. The din of voices from the Viruses quieted.  
Bob looked back out to find Enzo had called things to order.  
"My friends, we are here to welcome the one responsible for my life, and ultimately yours as well. The lives of the Vi-Spri." He said, due to the room's construction his voice carried well.  
He allowed the applause to die down before continuing.  
"Behold the one Megabyte." He said motioning to the left side of the balcony, Megabyte stepped out. His Web armor removed and chest plates replaced.  
The roar of approval rang out like thunder. Bob turned to Turbo who watched everything. When it died down Megabyte began to speak. Bob blocked out the true Viruses voice.  
"What are they doing?" He asked. Turbo motioned for him to watch. Megabyte had ended his short speech and there was even more applause.   
Now that Megabyte was sitting in his throne Enzo had stood back up.  
"And now, for the rest of it." He said, the cryptic remark seemed to have alarmed Megabyte. He tried to get up, but the throne he sat on had clamped restraints over his wrists, ankles and middle. He struggled to break them.  
"No, not this time Meggy." Enzo said waving his finger at Megabyte. "Those restraints have been designed just for you."   
Megabyte roared. Then finally subdued him self, waiting for any opportunity to escape. Even from his high perch, Bob saw none.  
"As you know, Megabyte is responsible for our race. Therefore he is responsible for what we are about to unleash upon the Net." Enzo said. Matrix had made his way into the balcony to stand beside his younger self.  
"Therefore, he dies." Those words sent a roar through the crowd. Megabyte's reaction was to extend his still broken claws and try again to break the clamps.  
Bob paled visibly when Enzo nodded to Matrix. The large Sprite pulled his gun. Bob looked away. Only to look back and see the last few blue sparks rise from the now empty seat.   
The act only enthralled the others. Most calling for more while others crowed over the first deletion.  
Turbo motioned for Bob to follow him. In the quiet and empty hall he seemed worse for wear than before.  
"Why did they do that?" Bob asked still stunned, they had double crossed Megabyte and won.  
Suddenly Hexadecimal revealed herself in a small flash of light.  
"It was a backwash of Sprite logic and reason." She said quietly. "Punishment for evil, of course their Virus instinct pushed them to decide on Megabyte's immediate deletion."  
Turbo moved to stand beside her.  
"I am sorry Bob." He said quietly. "Orders are orders."  
"What?" Bob asked backing away.  
"Yes, you have to come with us Bob." Hexadecimal said. "Dot misses you so."  
"It's either this or let them catch you." Turbo said pulling back a curtain to the balcony. The screams of rage and bloodlust still rang out as the Virus-Sprites as they pitted Binome against Binome.  
"User." Bob said going pale again.   
"See, it's better this way." Hexadecimal said.   
"No." He tried to power up to portal out. Too late.   
The pain from the pipe hitting his head was immense, the second time was worse. Voices reached him before he blacked out.  
"Oh my love." The voice was female, her touch soft. "It wont be long now."   
***   
Bob stirred and opened his eyes groggily.  
"Oh, that hurts." He moaned, running a finger lightly over his tender skull.  
A dark motion in the shadows alerted him. The shape was female and fairly tall.  
"Bob, you're awake." She cooed. No mistake about it, Dot. "I was so worried about you." She continued kneeling to the floor beside him. He pushed back trying to get away.  
Something in her eyes made his heart leap and the small void left behind by her removed infection ached. Her fingers slid softly over his scarred face.   
"Dot, I." She silenced him in the manner she had her little brother so many times before.   
"It's alright Bob. You didn't know any better." She said quietly.   
He could feel what was known as a phantom infection. The remains of the intense bond between Virus and the Viral. It was only felt within a certain distance of the Virus. Now it pulled at him.  
"User Dot." He whispered knowing he should turn away, but also knowing that he couldn't. The phantom infection was a sort of recovery device. Dot had it, no doubt in his mind about that.  
"Come back to me Bob. We can be so happy together here in Mainframe. It can be our home forever." He concentrated only on her face. She was so beautiful.  
Her hand stroked down his face again, he could hardly stand it anymore. His hands reached out cautiously at first, she moved forward to him. He finally touched her the small feeling of skin on skin was electric.  
Her hand slid down from his face to his Icon. He caught her wrist, panic in his eyes.  
"No." He said pushing her hand away. The single act had taken a lot of his willpower.  
She smiled and kissed him the reaction from him was violent. He pulled her onto the cot with him. Needing her.  
Her fingers pried up his Icon and she slid her claws into it's back. The ice filled him for the second time in his life. In that instant he knew they had lost. Dot had him back the feeling of belonging to her filled the small void from before.   
He now acted on the impulse to please her, kissing down her neck. He was no longer concerned with the fate of the Net.  
***  
Out in another system called 'Connect' darkness fell over it in one move. Each citizen woke the next morning with an urge to please someone they had not known when they had gone to bed. A black and red hourglass shape had appeared on their chests.  
A male teen Sprite sat in the darkness with a female teen. Their skin tones clashed green on yellow as she kissed down his neck. The boy named Enzo held the girl Testla carefully, as he had before when her soul had been his to command.  
She leaned away from him and put her hand contently on her slightly swollen belly. He traced his hand over hers and the two whispered in the shadows.  
Across the Net the search for the Prime Guardian surged. Turning up nothing at every system. One Guardian spoke briefly with the Command.com of one system. She had checked her system thoroughly and had not found him.  
The Guardian had thanked the green skinned female and the blue skinned Guardian of the system, and then left.   
  



End file.
